The Boy With The Red T Shirt
by TheWebbz
Summary: A cute one-shot about Mr.McMahon, After July 4th's Raw goes off the air, Vince McMahon starts acting weird, Is he just going crazy, or is there something behind his behavior...


_**In case you don't understand, on Monday Night Raw that week, John Cena called out Mr. McMahon to explain why he suspended CM Punk the week before, McMahon said he suspended him because he was afraid he would be embarrassed if Punk left with the WWE title, and he felt he didn't deserve it, not because of the the vulgar things he said about McMahon the last week, Cena wanted to face Punk at Money In The Bank, and when McMahon refused, Cena gave the title to him, and started walking away. McMahon then gave in and said that Cena could face Punk. But there was a big If. If Cena lost and Punk won the title, Cena would be fired. **_

_**Most of what Vince says in this story has to do with what Cena and Punk said and did on the June 27 and July 4, 2011 editions of Raw, and those episodes were really good, so you should read the results of those episodes if you're still clueless, I usually go on , but you could probably find the results on other websites..**_.

**After Raw went off the air, July 4, 2011...**

Vince McMahon sat in a chair in an arena somewhere in Las Vegas, Nevada. He was staring at the floor, giving no thought about the various members of the WWE Universe pointing at him and saying "Hey, look! It's Mr. McMahon!". He was deep in thought though, wedged somewhere between regret and and madness.

_Why did Cena have to defend Punk like that? _He thought in confusion.

_He wants it that much that he'll risk getting fired? He loves this company, damn it, all the publicity, merchandise... _He stood up and banged his fists against the wall and closed his eyes tightly in denial.

"NO!" he yelled. The people in the lobby stopped what they were doing, and stared at the Chairman, mostly surprised.

"That's not what he wants..." Vince slammed his fists in the wall, and then let his hands slide down the drywall.

"That's what..." His voice was barely audible. "What I want..."

A little boy, about 8 or 9, walked up him. The boy was wearing a red John Cena t-shirt a red John Cena hat and denim khakis. He seemed to be lost amidst the chaos, but then he started poking McMahon, trying to get his attention.

"Mister", the boy said.

"Cena... and Punk...were right... I'm just a big ego-maniacal...", McMahon continued, leaning his head against the wall.

"Mister", the boy said again.

Vince jerked his head toward the kid. "What", he growled.

The boy didn't seem at all fazed.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

Vince stared at the boy. "I was...talking...to myself?", he said slowly, and in confusion. He suddenly shook his head.

_What am I doing acting like a nutcase in front all these people?_

The little boy's mother came out from the crowd and yanked the boy's arm, while giving him a lecture about running away. She looked at McMahon.

"I'm sorry about my son, he knows better than to go up to a stranger", the lady said.

In a very unusual move, Vince looked up, and replied, dazed, "It's okay...I think".

Noticing the large crowd in the lobby, some of Raw's security staff started directing the people to the exits.

"OKAY! EVERYBODY OUT!".

The people quickly cleared out, eventually leaving just just Vince and some staff alone in the lobby. One of the staff walked up to him.

"Hurry, sir, we're ready for takeoff".

_Why am I being such a softie..._

"Good", Vince stood up and walked, unsteadily, towards the exit.

"Because, either I'm going crazy, or I actually regret something", he continued, holding his head in what appeared to be shame.

A man wearing a red John Cena shirt, a red John Cena hat, and denim khakis stood in the lobby, and as Vince McMahon walked out the door, he just smiled.

**Originally, this was supposed to be multi-chapter, but then I thought it would make a cute one-shot...Enjoy!**

McMahon Muse:**(scoffs) Like I would ever do that...**

Cena Muse:**(wipes eyes) Really... EVER... Well I find it very cute...**

McMahon Muse:**Well I DON'T do cute!**

**I'd like to see some reviews if you can :)**


End file.
